1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an information terminal.
2. Background
A variety of information terminals have been developed. These terminals include, for example, handheld terminals and vehicle-mounted terminals which may operate based on a variety of communication protocols. In spite of their prevalence, a need exists for new applications and uses for these terminals.